Rubíes Lunares
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Son Gohan en sus últimos minutos de vida dejó un mensaje que su nieta Pan deberá descubrir junto a un perfecto desconocido, sóla en el mundo deberá confiar a ciegas en el famoso historiador Trunks Brief quién a su vez ha sido acusado de homicidio agravado. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Rubíes Lunares**

* * *

 **10:pm, Francia, París.**

Son Gohan, el reconocido historiador avanzaba tambaleándose por el pasillo que conectaba su oficina con la sala de archivos del piso en donde trabajaba . Su mano apoyada en su abdomen en el lado inferior izquierdo ejercía presión evitando perder más sangre . Mareado se apoyó en el escritorio tirando papeles de suma importancia manchàndolos de sangre y unas gotas de sudor . Gimió adolorido y continuó apoyándose en los demás muebles y en la pared .

-No debió correr anciano - dijo una voz con un acento extranjero .

Su verdugo sonreía satisfecho al ver la mirada de terror que Gohan le daba . Sabía que el miedo no era precisamente por su presencia o por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle , no , el miedo del anciano era porque él no descubriera la verdad .

\- largo - gimió .

Cada segundo la sangre en su cuerpo carecía y su visión se tornaba borrosa , sus piernas temblaban y el cansancio era devastador. Son Gohan dejó escapar otro gemido y se lanzó a la silla giratoria que utilizaba de vez en cuando en el pequeño escritorio que tenía en la sala . El extraño de piel morena y fornido se aproximaba sin perder la sonrisa , empuñando una exquisita daga ensangrentada de plata con rubíes diminutos en el mango y la letra T al centro .

\- dígame lo que sabe

\- ¡no sé nada , lo juro!

Decía desesperado , la sonrisa del moreno se agrandó y clavó la daga en el escritorio .

-no mientas viejo

\- no lo hago...

El extranjero tiró el resto de utensilios que estaban en el escritorio y se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus piernas , tomando la postura de un padre que está apunto de regañar a su hijo . Quitó la daga y la tomó de la hoja apuntando al historiador .

-¿sabe? Los demás decían lo mismo que usted pero finalmente soltaban la lengua ... en realidad fueron sus últimas palabras

Gohan sintió como sus piernas se congelaban dejándole caer finalmente al suelo . 《No puede ser》 pensaba aterrado 《soy el último》. Ese pensamiento terminó con sus fuerzas .

\- así es viejo , usted es el último

Miró como el extranjero curioseaba su lámpara del siglo XII y aprovechó para hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente . Al lado tenía una vitrina en donde se hayaba un libro antiguo escrito a mano por un discípulo de Platón y sin perder más tiempo se quitó el reloj de bolsillo bañado en oro y lo arrojó, éste rompió el cristaly la alarma silenciosa se activó. El extranjero captó rápidamente lo que había conseguido y la furia inundó sus ojos negros .

\- ¡maldito viejo!

De un salto quedó frente a él y sin más lo apuñaló dos veces .

\- lo bueno es que los demás si me dijeron lo que sabían - sonrió enloquecido y abandonó la oficina . Segundos después las puertas se cerraron dejando al anciano atrapado .

\- imbécil - susurró Gohan - ellos sólo sabían un veinte por ciento de la verdad

Minutos eran los que separaban a Gohan de la muerte y esos los usaría para dejar su legado a la única persona en quien podría confiar .

* * *

El extranjero de piel oscura salió tal y como entró : oculto por las sombras . Subió a su auto de color negro y aceleró perdiéndose en las desoladas calles de la ciudad .

Su celular sonó .

\- Uub - escuchó una conocida y tranquila voz - ¿como te ha ido?

\- los tres han muerto Maestro

\- bien , muy bien . Información

\- los tres dijeron que existe una llave bajo la luna , la verdad Maestro , no entendí nada

\- no importa Uub , esa información nos acerca más a nuestra meta ahora ve y descansa que mañana tendrás nuevas indicaciones.

\- a la orden

Sinceramente sólo dos de ellos le dijeron la pista "la llave está bajo la luna" palabras que no tenían sentidos para él pero que , efectivamente eran verídicas pues ambos habían rogado por sus vidas , excepto el último. El historiador no dijo ni pío pero sabía por su expresión que él sabía lo mismo .

Una vez llegando a su departamento se deshizo del auto negro y de la ropa quemándola junto a los zapatos y guantes . Lavó la daga con lejía y la guardo en medio de una gran biblia .

\- la misión de este día ha terminado , gracias madre tierra por cubrirme con la oscuridad de la noche

Decía una y otra vez en el balcón de su cuarto , extendiendo sus brazos al frente, desnudo.

* * *

\- hombre de setenta años , historiador famoso y coleccionista , jefe del departamento de antigüedades del museo y catedrático se la universidad central , su nombre Son Gohan

Informaba un agente a su superior . Andrew Zamiel era el encargado de los casos de homicidio hacía famosos contribuyentes en las artes y ciencias . Un hombre de treinta y ocho años de cabello castaño , piel trigueña y unos bellísimos ojos verdes . Era sin duda el caballero que toda mujer desearía . Sin embargo tenía el defecto de dedicarse solamente a su trabajo ignorando la vida a su alrededor. Ambicioso y perfeccionista no permitía ningún cabo suelto y menos a un importunista.

— no quiero que nadie suelte información, o yo mismo le arruino la vida

Su equipo asintió despreocupado mientras que los forences palidecían por la brusquedad de su palabras con su orden.

— jefe ,el señor Son tenia solo a un familiar

— lo quiero aquí en una hora

— me temo que será imposible

— ¿por...?

— se encuentra en otro país, tardará un mínimo cinco horas en venir

— manda el aerodeslizador

— entendido

Zamiel rodeó el cadaver una vez más, asegurandose que lo que vió a primera vista no era producto de su imaginación. Un sin fin de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza intentado obtener alguna pista del porqué el historiador había sido atacado, pero ninguna respuesta asomaba .

— es obvio que fue arma blanca — meditó.

— tres heridas, una en abdomen , pecho y rostro. Muerte por hemorragia

— denme las fotos que han tomado, borre el mensaje y que nadie mas sepa de esto

— entendido.

El forence le entregó la cámara y limpió el mensaje escrito en sangre. Zamiel revisó las fotos, frustrado gruñó leyendo por quinta vez las palabras incoherentes que el anciano había escrito usando su propia sangre como tinta.

— ¡quiero a su familiar lo más pronto posible! ¡y también a ese tal Brief!

La última foto mostraba lo siguiente :

2 1/6 1/8 TS

NI ADA PODER I AL VALLE GRACIE

S.P. Encontrar al señor Brief.

* * *

Hola! Bien, para empezar es una adaptación de "El Código Da Vinci" de Dan Brown , me gustó mucho la temática y todo el jugueteo de las pistas y pensé en hacerlo. También he pensado en adaptar a Harry Potter ,es más tengo el primer capítulo del primer libro pero aún no me animo a subirlo.. Talvez más adelante.

Espero les parezca interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rubíes Lunares.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado sintiendo como su cuerpo caía al vacío. Trunks Brief ahogó un grito de angustia al darse cuenta de su entorno, la enorme cama en donde yacía poco a poco le permitió sentir como la caída era amortiguada por un cómodo colchón y unas frescas sábanas. Poco tiempo después se dió cuenta de que solo fue la sensación en sus sueños, aquel curioso caso de "sacudida hipnagógica". Una muy comúnmente sensación que todo individuo experimenta más de una vez en la vida. Le había explicado su hermana menor.

— Cuando nos vamos quedando dormidos— había dicho ella con pose de experta — antes de empezar a soñar, nuestros músculos se relajan, y a veces el cerebro interpreta esto como que nos estamos cayendo, entonces envía una sacudida a todo el cuerpo para mantener el balance.

— curioso — logró opinar.

— un poco, si

Sonrió nostálgico, ya pronto pasarían tres años desde que la vió por última vez en aquella junta de abogados en donde ella como era de esperarse , sería la nueva vicepresidente.

Nuevamente inspeccionó el cuarto de hotel que la asociación de directores le habían reservado durante su estadía en la ciudad luz . Los muebles de caoba a juego con la alfombra café y las sabanas y cortinas en tonos celestes le daban un aire de soltería y comodidad, justo lo que él era en esos momentos : soltero y exitoso hombre de treinta cinco años. Reconocido mundialmente por sus conferencias sobre las antiguas civilizaciones y pruebas que respaldaban sus teorías, muchos alegaban que él mismo las creaba pero otros como los historiadores, arqueólogos y científicos defendían sus teorías quedando fascinados ante aquellos detalles que de alguna u otra manera habian pasados desapercibidos .

Siendo conocedor de que ya nada podría hacerlo volver a dormir decidió bajar e ir al bar del hotel. Una vez inspeccionado el lugar prefirió ir al restaurante, la música popular era, a su parecer solo un ruido que dañaba el ambiente y el oído de cualquier especie. El restaurante sin embargo era lo esperado : tranquilo y despejado . Los comensales conversaban emitiendo murmullos y el pianista en la esquina lograba bajar la tensión con sus delicadas melodias.

—¿señor Brief? — frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto y trigueño que, con un movimiento discreto le señaló la identificación de policía — ¿sería tan amable de seguirme?

No teniendo mas opción y confundido a más no poder siguió al agente francés hasta el Audi .

—¿podría decirme para que...?

— lo llevaré con mi superior, él le explicará la situación

— al menos dígame con quien tengo el gusto

El sujeto sacó unos pequeños trozos de papel de la guantera y se los dió. «Suboficial Ten Shin Han» recitaba la tarjeta de color beige, la fotografia del sujeto y su código de policía. Trunks miró por el retrovisor buscando algo que le advirtiera de las intenciones del suboficial más como era de esperarse el rostro del frances carecía de algun gesto. Suspiró y miró por la ventana como transitaban por las vacías calles.

Al bajar del Audi el frío le congeló literalmente las manos y la nuca, tiritó espontáneamente e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillo del abrigo. Vió de reojo al suboficial quien mantenía su porte erguido sin afectarle el clima, Trunks creyó ver burla en sus ojos .

— que frío hace, ¿no cree?

— el clima es cálido señor Brief

Si las luces no fueran tan tenues el sonrojo de la vergüenza en su rostro seguramente hubiese hecho sonreir al agente.

— por supuesto

— vamos, mi jéfe lo espera

No teniendo mas opción ingresaron al edificio de diez pisos . Enraron al ascensor para incomodidad de Trunks , éste de niño había sido encerrado en un baúl jugando a las escondidas. Una hora mas tarde era atendido por unos paramedicos. Trunks no superó su trauma.

— ¿realmente es necesario? — murmuró palideciendo .

— es mas rápido señor

— por supuesto

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y pensar en otro lugar, el patio de su casa en donde vivió su infancia jugando con su hermana y amigos era el recuerdo que siempre usaba cuando se encontraba en espacios reducidos, el patio era grande.

— ¿sería tan amable de segurime, señor? — mascullo entre dientes.

— por.. Supuesto

Entrando a la escena del crimen el oficial dirigió una palabra a sus compañeros en son de burla " _étranger_ " , mirando de reojo a su acompañante .

— señor Brief — saludó Zamiel extendiendo su mano — lamento conocerlo en estas circunstancias

— diría lo mismo si supiera a que se debe su llamando

— sígame y lo sabrá señor Brief

Pasando las puertas de cristal y llegando al escritorio, al otro lado de éste Trunks vió el cuerpo ensangrentado de Son Gohan . Aturdido desvío la mirada solo para toparse con los restos de sangre, cristales y papeles manchados. Nuevamente vió el cuerpo del anciano . En su mente surgían un sin fin de preguntas y lamentaciones sobre su pérdida .

— ya veo.. — dijo en voz baja, confundido — pero... ¿yo que tengo que ver?

Zamiel lo escudriñó con la mirada, tomando detalles de su abrigo — ¿sería tanamable de quitarse el abrigo?

— no puedo oponerme ¿verdad? — habló con un toque de sarcasmo, él detective sonrió de lado asintiendo. — por supuesto... Tenga

— muy amable señor . Extienda sus manos

— no poseo arma

— lo sé, usted es un extranjero... Ordinario

Trunks miraba al techo, ageno de la inspección del detective, del estudio no verbal que un forense le hacía a dos metros de distancia y del robo de su billetera.

— señor Brief, puedo afirmar que usted sabía quién era Son Gohan — dijo entregándole el abrigo.

— si, conocía su trabajo

—¿alguna vez llegó a conocerlo en persona?

— no, bueno, mañana debíamos reunirnos para la conferencía del día siguiente — volvió a mirar al anciano lamentando sinceramente la pérdida de esa reunión — no logro entender que pasó

— asesinado con arma blanca . ¿podría decirme a dónde se encontraba entre las ocho y media y once pm?

— estaba... ¿insinúa que yo lo hice?

—¿lo hiso?

Los demás observaron como el extranjero reía con ironía, el forence entrecerró los ojos. Zamiel caminaba a su alrededor con la intención de ponerlo nervioso, incómodo y sin salida con el fin de que confesara.

—¡por supuesto que no! , jamás le haría daño a alguien

— a menos que lo mereciera

— es lógico — dijo Trunks — no soy de lo que ponen la otra mejilla, si me atacan, ataco y ya

—¿Son Gohan lo atacó?

—¿no entendió que mañana lo vería por primera vez en persona?

La tensión entre ambos era palpable. Incapaz de intervenir los demás fingieron seguir con lo suyo.

— ¡señor! — gritó un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros — el familiar del fallecido ha llegado

— quiero verlo a solas, Goten acompaña a nuestro invitado ...

— sospechoso querra decir — Corrigió Trunks mirándolo de mala gana.

— ¿sospechas de éste hombre? — cuestionó Goten incrédulo — ¡no parece un asesino!

— las apariencias engañan Goten

— tienes razón. Señor si es tan amable de acompañarme

Rodó los ojos empezando a molestarse por toda la situación, no obstante el dolor de una perdida en el mundo de la historia y la preocupación por ser tachado de asesino volvieron en menos de cinco segundos. Siguió al llamado Goten hasta el final del pasillo doblando a la izquierda. Éste se apoyó en la pared y sacó un cigarro.

— ¿quieres uno? — deslizó uno a su dirección.

— gracias — tomó el tubo blanco y lo encendió. Caló hondo. — estoy jodido

— era verdad eso de que no creo que seas asesino, pero Zamiel insiste en que si

— ¿porque? , yo no he hecho nada

— te diré algo — viendo a sus lados serciorandose de que nadie pudiese escucharlo sacó unas hojas dobladas de su bolsillo trasero. — ve y juzga por ti mismo

Inseguro desdobló las hojas , lo que vió le dió a entender el porque era sospechoso.

Zamiel daba pasos firmes acomodando su vestimenta por el pasillo inferior de donde yacía el cadáver . Colocó su mano en la perilla tirándola con brusquedad. De espaldas en un sillón de cuero notó una silueta femenina con los hombros moviéndose y un sollozo.

—¿familiar de Son Gohan?

La mujer dió media vuelta sobre el sillón, asintió. El de ojos verdes levantó una ceja confundido pues la mujer lejos de estar triste derramaba lágrimas de risa.

— Son Pan, detective — tendió su mano.

— Zamiel — correspondió. — no es de mi incumbencía como sabrá pero... ¿no se encuentra triste?

— tiene razón detective — dijo sonriendo — no es de su incumbencía

Inhalo y exhaló conteniendo su mal genio. Dirigió una mirada por la pequeña estancia encontrando el motivo de la risa de la mujer, un subordinado conocido como el bufón era su acompañante.

— detective Zamiel, quiero verlo

— necesito hacerle unas preguntas

— espero poder serle útil

2 1/6 1/8 TS

NI ADA PODER I AL VALLE GRACIE

S.P. Encontrar al señor Brief.

—¿porque me enseñas esto? — cuestionó confundido — es por la última linea por la cual sospechan de mi

— ya te dije , creo que eres inocente — dijo tirando la colilla y pisándola.

Su enojo se esfumó por completo. — soy inocente

— pruébalo

— un abogado, necesito un abogado

— ten, llámalo

— traigo mi celular

— ya está interceptado

Sin pensarlo mucho marcó el número de su hermana, al segundo tono fue atendido. Sabiendo lo que le vendría se alejó un poco del sujeto llamado Goten.

En un hotel en los bajos suburbios Uub se removia en le pequeña cama de habitación. Las pesadillas para el hombre cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes y siempre era el mismo.

—¡NO, MAMÁ! — gritaba aterrado hasta que despertaba.

Agitado se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y sacó la daga de la biblia, la afiló con una piedra y trazó una linea imaginaria sobre su pierna izquierda. La punta se enterró en la carne y fue bajando, subiendo y uniendo las puntas hasta formar un símbolo antiguo.

— te encontraré — murmuraba enojado. — te encontraré y mi maestro estará satisfecho con mi buen trabajo

Trazó una última vez el filo sobre su pierna dividiendo el símbolo. Sonrió enloquecido pasando su lengua por la hoja de la navaja . Limpiando toda la sangre.

Goten miraba a su custodio caminando y hablando por teléfono explicando la situación y por lo que alcanzaba a oir el posible encuentro entre ambos. Reprimió una carcajada pensando en que eso sería imposible.

Son Goten era hijo del jéfe de Zamiel, por consiguiente era el dolor de cabeza del detective. Era un hombre de treinta años que siempre mostraba una sonrisa a quien tuviera enfrente, juzgando a todos por su apariencia por lo cuál muchas veces era reprendido con severidad por su padre y superiores. Exhaló el humo del cigarro moviendo su mano entre la nube.

— tráelo, cambio y fuera — oyó la voz de Zamiel por el radio de comunicación que portaba en su hombro .

— ya escuchaste amigo, vamos

Al ingresar de nuevo vieron a una mujer de no más de veinte años, con una falda café larga abierta del lado izquierdo mostrando hasta las rodillas y un súeter cuello de tortuga gris, y en el un relicario de plata fino con una media luna en oro blanco. Compartieron una mirada de admiración por la joya, curiosidad por su identidad y un momentáneo gusto debido a su aroma.

— señor Brief, ella es Son Pan, la nieta de Son Gohan — presentó .

— ¡¿ QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES IMBÉCIL?!— gritó acercándose a paso firme , quedando frente a él alzó su mano dándole una bofetada — ¡POCO HOMBRE!

Trunks vió las estrellas de la peor manera posible. Confundido sobó su mejilla enrojecida echando chispas por sus ojos.

—¿se conocen? — preguntó Zamiel sintiendo pena por él.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! — suspiró — es el típico hombre que endulza a una mujer, la seduce hasta llevarla a la cama y luego se vá sin tener la consideración de dejar una simple nota... O pagar el cuarto de hotel

—¡wow amigo y yo que creí que eras diferente! — se burló Goten.

— basta ya de estupideses — intervino el detective — señor Brief tendrá que venir conmigo y usted señorita Son ya puede retirarse , Goten acompañala

— como digas

— no. Esperaré por el señor Brief

Cada vez la confusión de Trunks crecía y con ello la aflicción pues aquella última linea lo implicaba en el caso y sin bien había deducido ya . Él era el único sospechoso sobre el homicidio. Miró a la veinteañera que se oponía a marcharse sentándose cruzando sus piernas. Revelando mas su piel.

— como quiera — espetó enojado. No queríendo perder más el tiempo permitió que la jóven se quedará. — vamos

Una vez se habían alejado Goten se acercó a la jóven —¿de verdad èl y tú...?

—¿quién demonios eres?

— Goten Ox, detective

— muy bien Goten Ox, ¿que te importa?

— mientes — aseguró — él y tú no son nada

—¿disculpá?

— soy muy bueno con el lenguaje no verbal . No puedes mentir, no a mi

Palideció.

— lo sabía — sonrió ampliamente — ahora quisiera saber porqué has dicho eso

Ella imitó su sonrisa — no eres tan idiota como aparentas

Trunks tenía que contener su vocabulario cada vez que abría la boca. Un sín fin de preguntas que según él no venían al caso le eran hechas. Cansado ,sólamente asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

— si confiesa podré ayudarlo señor — persuadia — confíe en mí

— no he hecho nada detective, créame , le digo la verdad

— pero conocía a la nieta ¿verdad? , es curioso que tenga líos de cama precisamente con ella

Ignorando el tema decidió hacerle la pregunta obligatoria — ¿en que se basa? Pues reunirme con alguién no es un delito

— ¡ja! Buena pregunta, verá antes que usted llegase, junto al cadáver yacía ésto — sacó la foto mostrándola — me parece interesante que su apellido aparezca y mas aún que esté escrito a puño y sangre del historiador

La sorpresa invadió nuevamente su rostro pues saber ese detalle le había dejado helado, la primera vez que vió la imagen no pensó en, precisamente ese detalle. Si la letra hubiese sido de otro fácilmente se llegaría a la hipótesis de inculpabilidad, lamentablemente para Trunks la letra era de Son Gohan .

— usted llegó — relató Zamiel recreando la "escena del crimen" — lo persiguió hasta aquí y amenazó, al no obtener lo que querìa decidió apuñalarlo. Pensando que ya había muerto se fué. Pero él aún vivía y escribió eso

— ¿qué buscaba? — cuestionó. Parándose y viendólo a los ojos.

—dígamelo usted , señor

— todo esto es absurdo, yo jamás le haría daño a alguien

— usted mismo dijo...

La alarma de incendió empezó a sonar y los roseadores se encendieron.

— ¡ _merde_!

—¿que pasa?

— quédese aquí, ya vuelvo . Ha de ser una falsa alarma

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente . Lad gotas de agua parecían calentarse y evaporarse al tocar a Zamiel, el enojo ya no podía subir más. La falta de pruebas (a pesar de la linea escrita a puño y letra del historiador) no eran suficientes ni para llevarlo a bartolinas, con casos de personas célebres, el proceso era mas complicado y los errores no eran excusas y sumándole mas estaba la fama del Brief. El detective debía ser cauteloso y discreto pero la situación no lo ayudaba en nada.

Al reunirse con su equipo sólo vió como resguardaban papeles de inoperancia, el equipo tecnológico y el cadáver, tratando de evitar que borrasen alguna pista que hayan pasado desapercibida.

—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ!? — gritó captando la atención de todos— ¡RESPONDAN!

— se activó la alarma

— créeme que ya lo he notado imbécil

— no sabemos porqué

— investiguen

Se dió la vuelta y regresó a la misma estancia sólo para darse cuenta de que Trunks Brief ya no estaba ahí. Rìo enloquecido y cansado. Se apoyó en la pared deslizándose hasta quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas, levantó el rostro permitiéndole al agua mojarle de poco en poco. Intentando aclarar sus ideas.

Minutos antes Trunks se había colocado en un rincón evitando que el agua lo mojara.

— pss... Pss

Por la puerta aparecieron dos cabezas con hebras negras paseando sus ojos hasta que se toparon con los suyos. Goten y Pan sonrieron llamándolo con la mano.

— ¿que..?

— vamonos — dijo Goten — dejá el abrigo y el celular

— no puedo, debo quedarme hasta aclarar la situación

— de nada servirá , Zamiel te culpará seas o no culpable — insistía — ¡entiende que de nada servirá que te quedes!

— si me voy le daré la razón ¿no entiendes? Huir será aceptar que soy culpable

— debemos irnos señor Brief — habló Pan.

—¡tuuuu!

— si, si, lamento la bofetada — rió — pero era necesaria créame

— no creo que...

— lamento hacerte esto amigo

Un golpe en la nuca fue suficiente para dejar inconsciente a Trunks, con ayuda de Pan, Goten llevaba a rastras al ojiazul hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

— hay guardias

— vamos por la parte de átras

— la alarma se detendrá en un minuto y los bomberos están a una calle. Pan traé mi auto aquí están las llaves, es el único rojo que verás en el estacionamiento trasero

Goten despojó a Trunks de su abrigo y celular, buscó la billetera pero no la encontró. Abrió un bote de basura y metió el abrigo al igual que su radio y teléfono .

Arrojó a Trunks en la parte trasera y se acomodó en el co-piloto . — vamos a la casa de mi hermano

—¿vive lejos?

— no, pero arranca rápido . Quiero saberlo todo Pan, pero todo de todo

— a mi también ne gustaría saberlo Goten y solo él podrá ayudarnos

—¿segura? Porque no parece que pueda ¡eh!

— mi abuelo me dijo que si

— ¿sabes qué significa? — preguntó referente a la foto.

— desde niña mi abuelo me ponía acertijos de todo tipo cada cumpleaños o fecha especial. Me daba pistas cada vez mas difíciles, te aseguro que en esa foto hay muchas pero no tengo idea del porqué

— tiene que ser de vida o muerte

— ya lo he deducido

—¿porque no te afecta?

Ella solo pudo sonreír con tristeza — no...es tu asunto

— entiendo

Con cinco años Pan solo tenía recuerdos de su querido abuelo, mamá y papá no existían mas que en unas fotos de álbum. Al preguntar en donde estaban o que había sucedido el abuelo Gohan siempre respondía lo mismo.

— tuvieron que hacer un viaje al cielo — decía. Daba un beso en la frente a su nieta y posteriormente le daba un chocolate que siempre estaba en su bolsillo izquierdo. — siempre te amaron princesa, siempre

Y esas noches Pan soñaba con un enorme jardín y dos siluetas tomadas de las manos, sonriendo y llamándola.

— ahora serán tres — susurró mirando por la ventana.

—¿disculpa?

— nada. ¿tú sabes en que se especializa éste sujeto?

— no , sólo sé que es famoso y ya

Pararon frente a un edificio de apartamentos, bajaron a Trunks y entre los dos lo llevaron hasta el noveno piso. Tocaron el timbre del apartamento 923 siendo atendidos por una bella mujer de edad madura.

—¿Goten?

—¡Videl!, ¿está mi hermano?

— en su despacho

— vamos

— buenas noches señora — saludó Pan.

— buenas noches...

— ponlo en el sofá

—¿¡está muerto!? — chilló Videl palideciendo.

—¡no! Sólo inconsciente, demonios cuñada que mal concepto tienes de mi

— te conozco Goten, te conozco

Ignorando a Videl , Goten condujo a Pan hasta el despacho . Entró de golpe asustando a su ocupante.

—¡ _merde_! — gritó dejando caer un vaso con wisky. — ¡Goten!, ¿quién es ella?

— una amiga pero eso no importa. Gohan necesito tu ayuda

— ¿para..?

— necesito tu auto y dinero en efectivo, no preguntes solo dámelo

— ¿razón?

— Son Gohan ha sido asesinado— intervino Pan — quieren inculpar a un sujeto y no podemos permitir eso

— ¿el catedrático? Pe.. Pero... ¿como?

Omitiendo detalles de la foto o de como habían escapado Goten contó todo a su hermano y cuñada.

— están en un lío pero eres mi hermano y confío en ti — dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro — a ti te doy el beneficio de la duda — vió a Pan.

— siempre me dicen eso

— Son Gohan tenía fascinación por las civilizaciones antiguas. Una vez oí como defendía su teoría de dos civilizaciones primordiales que compartían nuestro mundo. No sé de cuáles hablaba...

—¡tienes razón! — exclamó Pan — ¡la primera linea! , ¡Goten, la primera linea!

—¡POLICIA, ABRA LA PUERTA! — gritaban — ¡ES UNA ÓRDEN!


End file.
